Hujan
by Ren Afrezya
Summary: "Salahmu sendiri berlarian di tengah hujan."/"Huh." . Gomen, Zy bingung mau buat summary kayak gimana, lebih baik langsung baca aja. pair:SausuNaru


HUJAN

**Selasa malam, 26 Nov. 2013**

Malam ini hujan deras mengguyur Desa Konoha. Di tengah guyuran hujan itu terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut kuning dan mengenakan pakaian oranye. Jika dilihat dari dekat, diwajahnya terdapat tiga goresan tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Ia tengah berlari di tengah hujan untuk menemui sahabat—rival—sekaligus kekasihnya.

Hingga sampailah bocah laki-laki tadi dirumah sahabat—rival—sekaligus kekasihnya—itu. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnnya pada salah satu tiang yang ada di sana. Menstabilkan napasnya yang memburu.

"Hhhh... memangnya kau tidak punya payung ya, Dobe?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

Naruto menoleh. Dia mendapati Sasuke—kekasih, rival serta sahabatnya—disana, memandangnya dengan pandangan datar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Naruto mendecih. "Oi, Teme. Setidaknya berikan handuk atau apa. Tega sekali kau melihat kekasihmu yang tampan ini kedinginan." ucap Naruto setelah napasnya sudah stabil.

"Salahmu sendiri yang berlari ditengah hujan." ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang masih datar-datar saja.

"Huh." Tidak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas ucapan kekasihnya itu membuat Naruto menyahut dengan asal.

Sasuke melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas ke bawah, lalu dari bawah ke atas lagi. Penampilannya lumayan kacau dengan rambut blondienya yang biasanya tidak tertata rapi dan bergaya spike kini turun dan basah akibat hujan. Tubuhnnya gemetaran menahan dingin. Dan pakaian yang dipakainya melekat pas pada tubuh rampingnya. Yah,, saat ini Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang kekasihnya itu sekarang juga. Kan nggak lucu kalau kekasih seorang Uciha Sasuke terserang demam dan flu karena melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya sehabis berlarian ditengah hujan. Hell, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya.

Menghela napas pelan. Kasihan juga melihat Naruto menahan dingin sampai tubuhnya gemetar seperti itu.

Sasuke pun menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk ke rumahya. "Masuklah, Dobe."

Mendengar perintah dari Sasuke itu, tanpa babibu Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Alasannya? Di luar dingin euy. Dan tubuhnya juga kedinginan serta lelah sehabis berlarian di bawah guyuran hujan tadi.

Sasuke menutup pintu dan menuju ke arah Naruto berdiri dan menyerahkan sebuah handuk yang tadi diambilnya kepada Naruto.

"Ini."

"Arigatou." Naruto berterimakasih dengan diiringi senyum lima jari khasnya.

"Ganti dulu bajumu, Dobe. Aku tak ingin kekasihkku sakit hanya karena hujan-hujanan."

"Ha'i. Ha'i, Teme bawel." Sambil meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke, "Aku pinjam bajumu ya, Teme!"

"Hn."

Naruto ada di kamar Sasuke, sedangkan si pemilik kamar sekarang ada di dapur. Membuat secangkir coklat panas untuk Naruto dan secangkir kopi untuknya.

Sasuke membawa dua cangkir minuman hangat ke ruang tamu tepat ketika Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju yang berbeda. Dia memakai baju biru tua dengan celana pendek selutut. Kemudian duduk di sofa;di samping Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sana terlebih dahulu.

Setelah menyamankan dirinya di sofa, naruto bertanya pada Sasuke. "Teme, sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?"

"Hm?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dilihatnya kekasihnya itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Hanya ingin melihatmu saja," jawab Sasuke santai dengan meminum jus tomat kesukaannya.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban tersebut dari kekasihnya tersedak, "Uhuk," dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke—kekasihnya—itu akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Naruto kira tadi ada sesuatu yang gawat sehingga dia berlari menembus hujan hanya agar sampai di rumah Sasuke lebih cepat.

"A-appaaa?" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke, "jadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk itu, Temeee?"

"Hn."

"Haahhh... TEMEEE...!" teriak Naruto lagi tapi sekarang dia berdiri, "Lalu buat apa aku lari-lari kesini tadi?"

Sebagai jawaban, Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Cih," ucap Naruto pelan lalu duduk kembali ke sofa. "Terus, aku nanti pulangnya bagaimana? Mana hujannya sangat deras." Menatap keluar jendela, ke arah rintikan air hujan yang sedari tadi tidak juga berhenti.

"Menginap saja disini," celetuk Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan bling-bling imajiner di sekitarnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan tradmark andalannya.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Naruto lagi, memastikan.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Hn."

"Ka-"

"Kau mau menginap di sini atau berlari lagi di bawah hujan dan sampai di rumahmu dalam keadaan basah kuyub?" potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya dan berujung pada pertanyaan yang nantinya tak berujung.

Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah Naruto yang tadi cemberut.

"Hwaaahhh... Teme baaiiikkk..." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Hn." Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum dalam dekapan hangat Naruto. Namun, bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang menghangat, hatinya pun sama.

Selama beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Saling berbagi perasaan hangat dengan orang yang dikasihi.

Namun, keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama. Itu karena Sasuke memanggil Dobe tersayangnya, "Dobe."

"Hm?" jawab Naruto masih tetap dengan memeluk Sasuke dan memejamkan mata.

"Menyingkir dariku atau kau akan ku sharingan." Nada tajam mengiringi ucapan Sasuke itu. Tak lupa juga dengan tatapan tajam pula yang sayangnya tak berpengaruh pada Naruto.

"Tidak." Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dobe."

"Tidak, Teme. Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu."

"Do-"

"Kau hangat, sih."

Sasuke terdiam. "Kalau aku hangat kenapa kau memelukku terus, Dobe?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya karena aku kedinginan."

"Owh. Kau kedinginan?"

"Ya."

Seringaian mesum terpatri dengan indahnya di wajah Sasuke. "Mau kuhangatkan?"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut. Dia menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. "Maksud-" Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Sasuke, ucapan Naruto otomatis terputus.

Tatapannya berubah menjadi horror dan was-was.

Seringaian pada bibir Sasuke semakin lebar.

Lalu...

"GYAAA... TEMEE... LEPASKAN AKU,!" teriakan Nauto membahana di seluruh ruangan.

Dia langsung saja melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan berlari menjauh dari dia.

Masih dengan seringaian yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, Sasuke mngejar Naruto.

"Dobe, tidak baik lho lari-lari di rumah orang. Lebih baik kau duduk manis saja denganku."

"Cih, TIDAK MAUU..." teriak Naruto lagi.

Yahh,, akhirnya di malam berhujan itu sepasang kekasih/sahat/rival yang diketahui bernama Sasuke dan Naruto berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi rumah Sasuke.

Jika dalam kartun, mereka seperti Tom yang mengejar Jerry namun dengan alasan berbeda.

Acara kejar-kejaran itu pun tak lama akhirnya berakhir.

Kemenangan di raih oleh pihak To- eh, Sasuke maksudnya.

Kronologinya?

Begini, saat Naruto melewati ruang tamu, kakinya tak sengaja tersandung pinggiran meja yang menyebabkannya akan jatuh.

Namun, sebelum jatuh tangannya berhasil di tangkap oleh Sasuke. Naruto bersyukur tidak jadi mencium dinginnya lantai rumah Sasuke. Saat dia mnedongak ke atas, berniat berterima kasih namun diurungkannya karena melihat seringaian Sasuke yang semakin lebar dan wajah penuh kemenangan miliknya.

Menyeringai. "Kau kena, Dobe."

Gulp.

Menelan saliva susah payah. Naruto berusaha meberontak dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang menariknya ke arah kamar.

"Gyyaa... Teme! Lepaskan akuu.."

Namun, seperti yang anda sekalian duga. Tidak berhasil. Pasangan SasuNaru pun memasuki kamr Sasuke.

Dan..

Bayangkan sendirilah akhirnya seperti apa. Yang pasti suara-suara merdu menggema dari dalam kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

FIN~

a/n : hai~ Zy update ff lagi. Sebelumnya, Zy mau maaf kalau mengecewakan. Ini FF kedua Zy.

Mind to Review.


End file.
